


Hasta Las Estrellas

by distortedriott



Category: South Park
Genre: CraigTucker, M/M, TweekTweak, TweekXCraig, creek - Freeform, south park - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distortedriott/pseuds/distortedriott
Summary: "Te llevaré conmigo hasta las estrellas""Eres una inyección de cafeína a mi confianza dormida"
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

La familia Tweak pasaría las vacaciones lejos de South Park, como veían a su hijo tan feliz con su novio, además progresando mejor con sus crisis de paranoia, no estaba tan animado con la idea de irse durante todo un mes de la ciudad para disfrutar las vacaciones de verano en la playa, debido a eso, sus padres deciden invitar a Craig con ellos, pero de modo que sería una sorpresa para los pequeños, los chicos estaban en casa de Token jugando, mientras los padres de ambos se juntaban en cada de los Tweek para hablar respecto al plan.

Después de hablar de un sin fin de cosas de adultos, no obstante Richard finalmente se digna a hablar sobre la principal razón de la junta

—por cierto, durante la vacaciones nos iremos por un mes— exclamó, posteriormente bebió un sorbo de café

—oh, los niños se van a extrañar mucho— comentó Laura Tucker, mientras que Thomas parecía indiferente

—eso es exactamente lo que queremos decirle, para nuestro pequeño Tweek siempre significó felicidad pasar las vacaciones nuestra casa cerca de la playa, por alguna razón la brisa marina suele calmar a mi hijo, pero está vez no se tomó bien la idea por el hecho de dejar de ver a Craig— habló la señora Tweak.

—si, por ello queremos pedirles permiso para que dejen ir a Craig con nosotros, lo cuidaremos bien— habló Richard, la familia Tucker parecía sorprendida

—Wooo ¿Un mes? Eso es mucho— dice Thomas muy de acuerdo, miró a su esposa

—a mi me parece una idea genial, Craig también se pondría muy triste estar mucho tiempo lejos de su novio— exclamó

—anda Thomas, los niños la pasarán genial— insistió Richard.

—bien, le daré permiso— aceptó

—muchas gracias, no sabes lo felices que se pondrán los chicos— dice la señora Tweak.

—¿Que día se irían?— pregunta Thomas, mientras bebía del café de los Tweak.

—este viernes— responde Richard.

***

Craig y Tweek caminaban juntos desde la casa de Token hasta las casas de ellos, mientras iban de la mano el rubio decide hablar respecto al viaje

—¡no me quiero ir de vacaciones!—gritó el rubio, mientras estaba un poco tembloroso, Craig por su parte parecía neutral como siempre

—cariño, son solo unos días, ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros— exclamó con calma

—¡Argh... si llega alguien nuevo a south park y te enamoras de él!—

—no pasará idiota, tu eres todo lo que me importa—exclamó

—pero hay gente de ciudades grandes que viene a desconectarse y quieren conocer este pueblo... Son vacaciones, todo el mundo quiere viajar sin importar a donde—bufó paranoico como siempre

—es más probable que tú conozcas a más gente que yo, lo que está bien—

—¿qué, hablas en serio, conocer nueva gente, socializar? ¡Nooo, no puedo hacer eso, es mucha presión!— bufó alterado, como siempre el chico del gorro azul, sabía exactamente como calmarlo, ya no eran con palabras, simplemente se paró en frente de él, colocó sus manos al costado de los brazos de su novio y plantó un dulce y tierno beso en sus labios, Tweek se quedó mirándolo en silencio, entonces simplemente sonrió, su sonrisa contagió rápidamente a Craig, quien le responde de igual manera, sonriendo seguido de las más lindas y sinceras palabras

—te quiero Tweek, se que al comienzo lo nuestro comenzó como una mentira, pero realmente cada día que pasa me gustas más por lo que sería imposible que me fije en otra persona— añadió dejando sorprendido al pequeño y tembloroso rubio adicto al café, siempre fue el chico raro, lo que hizo que muchas veces sintiera que quizás el amor no era para él, que ninguna chica se iba a fijar alguien así, a veces sentía que nadie lo soportaba, no obstante gracias a las chicas asiáticas de la escuela, entendió que existe una persona ideal para todos, sin importar que, jamás pensó que sería otro hombre, pero ahora era lo de menos, estaba completamente enamorado de Craig Tucker, a pesar de sentir que era más de lo que merecía, ya no podía imaginar una vida sin él.

—Craig, te amo... — respondió entonces lo abrazó, en ese momento sintió paz, pese a que tendría que viajar y no quería, pues su único lugar favorito en el mundo entero se encontraba en los brazos de su novio.

Posteriormente, se volvieron a tomar de la mano, caminando primero hasta la casa de Tweek, se despidieron, y luego Craig se fue caminando solo hasta su hogar, no podía dejar de pensar en su pequeño, a decir verdad le preocupaba un poco la idea de mantenerse separados tanto tiempo, parecía como si realmente el rubio le contagió su paranoia, porque a su mente de pronto llegaba la idea de que apareciera otro niño que al igual que él, vea en Tweek lo que nadie más, que se le haga atractivo sus tic nerviosos, que le produjera esa ternura infinita y tuviera esas ganas enormes de cuidarlo, por primera vez estaba experimentando la desconfianza y celos ¿Por qué los Tweak tenían que ir a vacacionar tan lejos? Ni si quiera llegaba el día y Craig ya se sentía triste.


	2. Sorpresa

Llegaba el viernes, los Tweak finalmente se irían de vacaciones, de momento sus padres aún no le daban la sorpresa al pequeño rubio, por otra parte Craig se acabó de enterar durante la mañana cuando su mamá con la maleta lista, lo despertó temprano.

—No quiero ir—insiste el rubio mientras se subía al auto

—Cariño te vas a divertir mucho— dice la sra Tweak ansiosa de darle la sorpresa

—bueno, vamos— dice Richard mientras echó a andar el vehículo, el pequeño hijo de los Tweak solo iba mirando por la ventana sin ánimos, no obstante sintió más tristeza al ver que iban pasando por casa de Craig

—hijo te tenemos una sorpresa— exclama su madre, justo cuando frenan en casa de los Tucker

—¿es en serio? Me traen a despedirme de él— gruñó un poco descontento con lo sentía como una broma de mal gusto —mamá un mes lejos de mi novio es mucho, ¡no se si pueda soportarlo!— gritó mientras se jalaba el cabello, pero entonces se abre la puerta y salen los Tucker con una maleta, tras ellos aparece Craig, Richard se baja del vehículo abriendo la maleta y sube la maleta del chico de gorra azul, él mira con una sonrisa a su pareja que estaba arriba del automóvil aún, Tweek abrió y corrió abrazando a su novio, su madre igual se bajó para hablar con los padres de Craig y decirles que lo cuidaran bien.

—¿En serio irás conmigo?— cuestionó el pequeño adicto al café sin creerlo, estaba tan feliz.

—Si, me enteré hoy— exclamó, entonces abrazó otra vez a su novio

—Aww son tan gays— dicen al unísono los padres de ambos. Craig solo los miró serio y les mostró el dedo del medio a sus padres, para luego subirse al carro con Tweek, los padres del rubio se despiden de sus amigos y se van con ellos.

—Bien niños espero que se diviertan mucho en la playa— exclama Richard mientras conducía.

—gracias papá por invitar a Craig— dice el rubio.

—Gracias señor Tweak— dice con su característica voz monótona.

(...)

Luego de largas horas llegaron, los Tweak miran y ven que ambos se quedaron dormidos, Tweek estaba apoyado en el hombro de Craig

—awww si son muy gays— exclama Richard

—me encanta ver a mi hijo Feliz con su novio— dice la señora Tweak, mientras que se bajan del auto móvil, comienzan a bajar la maletas, fue el ruido de cuando cierran el maletero que ambos despiertan, Tweek soltó un grito, mientras que Craig solo lo miró asustado.

—llegamos— dice Craig, mientras se bajan del automóvil, el del sombrero azul miraba la linda casa de los Tweak —bonito lugar— añade.

—el lugar es genial, hay bosques, cerros y además la playa, es la mejor mezcla para conectarse con la naturaleza— exclama Richard

—Niños vayan a jugar mientras ordeno esto, hace tiempo que no veníamos tenemos todo hecho un desastre— dice la señora Tweak

—vuelvan para el almuerzo, tomen aquí tienen dinero— exclamó el señor mientras le pasa dinero a su hijo, los chicos solo asienten y salen de la casa

—¿Que quieres ver primero?— preguntó Tweek

—La playa... supongo— responde Craig, sin siquiera tener interés en el lugar, el solamente estaba muy contento por qué no se separaría de su novio durante todas las vacaciones.  
Así es como el rubio le toma la mano y caminan

—estoy muy feliz de que vinieras, pero a su vez, igual pensaba que siempre en las vacaciones tenías tiempo de estar con Token,Clyde y Jimmy, ¿No te molesta el hecho de que al único que verás en estas vacaciones seré yo?—

—No— dice, mientras lo mira notó las mejillas sonrojadas de su rubio, así que sonrió

—¿Por qué me miras así?— pregunta avergonzado ya entrando en una pequeña paranoia, se pasó la mano libre por su cara — ¿tengo algo?— cuestionó, Craig solamente rió al respecto

—te miró a ti estúpido, porque me gustas— exclamó en seco, aquello solo terminaba de sonrojar más a Tweek, desde que estaban juntos, todo era tan mágico, las cosas simplemente se fueron dando, pero nunca quisieron hacer preguntas del pasado, los dos caminaron por la arena al lado del mar, posteriormente se sentaron en la arena, y Tweek dibujó en la arena un corazón con sus nombres —¿Alguna vez pensaste que te ibas a enamorar de mi?— preguntó el chico del gorro azúl

—No, ni siquiera que me gustaban los hombres ¿Y tú?— pregunta, Craig se quedó en silencio pensando —¿Tú Craig?—

—Yo... Bueno si me gustaban los niños, pero siempre escuché a papá decir que no era correcto, que era mejor simplemente ignorar eso— confiesa

—¡Oh! ¿Antes de mi te gustó algún otro niño? Quizás Clyde... o Token— cuestionó, Craig solo rió

—no, ellos no, solo son mis mejores amigos— dice, pero sin responder la pregunta de Tweek

—¿Te gustó alguien de la escuela?— cuestiona, Craig pensó solo le llamaba la atención otro chico del curso, pero nada serio, sentía que no valía la pena contarle a Tweek, porque con lo paranoico que era de seguro no dejaría que este se volviera a acercarse más a él, no obstante una vez si le gustó un chico, que no era de la escuela, del cual ya no sabía absolutamente nada, lo que sentía que no habría problema en decirle

—de la escuela no, pero si me gustó mucho un niño, él era genial decía lo que pensaba sin importar que... aunque claro ni tenía control de sus palabras— exclamó

—¿Que pasó?—

—se llamaba Thomas, parece de síndrome de tourette lo invité a salir, aceptó, salimos un par de veces, a mi me gustaba, pero pensé que estaba mal, y simplemente como te decía trataba de ignorar todo, todo solo fue en plan de amigos, pero como no dejaba de pensar en él, decidí no llamarlo, luego mi hermana lanzó mi celular al agua y ya perdí el contacto, y también él perdió el mío...ya que tenía otro número con el nuevo celular...— confesó

—a mi nunca me había gustado alguien antes— dice Tweek, quien estaba ya siendo invadido por sus inseguridades —¿Si hubieran seguido saliendo ya se hubieran hecho novios?— cuestiona comenzando con la paranoia

—No, eso no pasó, y jamás pasará, además ahora estoy contigo y no necesito a nadie más— exclamó acariciando la mejilla de Tweek, mientras él cerraba los ojos debido a su tic nervioso

—Craig...en serio a veces pienso que eres demasiado genial y cool, mientras que yo soy... Tan ... Raro, loco, a veces demasiado torpe... de seguro él también se hubiera enamorado de ti—

—Cariño, para mí eres perfecto tal y como eres— añadió, mientras se sintió arrepentido sobre contarle aquello a Tweek, así que para calmarlo antes de que empiece, plantó un beso tierno en sus labios, cual funcionó bien, era solo el primer día aún quedaba muchas aventuras más.


	3. Un Futuro

Estaban cenando en un restaurante, mientras que escuchaban a los padres de Tweek hablar de anécdotas en la playa, pero prontamente los invadieron de preguntas

—¿Que te pareció el lugar Craig?— dice la madre de Tweek

—es lindo— responde el muchacho en seco

—chicos, por cierto arreglé una sola habitación, pero si Craig necesita privacidad alisto la otra pieza, no hay problema—

—está bien, me siento cómodo con Tweek— dice Craig, el rubio solo lo miró y sonrió apretando su mano

—Craig ¿ya llamaste a tus padres?— cuestionó Richard

—si, ya hablé con ellos—

—si, luego Laura y Thomas me matan por llevarme a su hijo y que este no se comunique con ellos— dijo riendo Richard

—Papá,¿llegando puedo llevar a Craig al bosque?— cuestionó el rubio

—hijo ya es muy tarde y quedan muchos días más—

—bien, entonces mañana— dijo mirando a su novio, luego miró a su papá otra vez — Craig cuando sea grande dice que quiere ser astronauta, por eso subiendo la colina que está atravesando el bosque hay una vista espectacular de las estrellas— exclamó

—wooo hay que estudiar mucho para ello Craig que genial— dice sorprendida la señora Tweak, él solo sonrió

—nuestro pequeño seguirá con el negocio familiar, administrará la cafetería y trabajará en ella—dice el señor Tweak

—amor, ya hablamos, Tweek verá que hará con su futuro— interviene la sra.Tweak y entonces mira a su hijo —¿que quieres estudiar?— preguntó, las preguntas no era algo que se le diera muy bien responder, a decir verdad ni si quiera había pensado en ello

—ahhh... No lo sé— dice colocándose muy nervioso —creo que no soy bueno en nada, pensar en eso es demasiado pronto—añade, casi entrando en una crisis, bebió de su café, Craig solo lo miró y pudo notar que se estaba demasiado en serio aquella pregunta, así que optó por hablar para recordar sus virtudes

—Cariño, definitivamente lo tuyo es lo artístico, tienes gran habilidad para instrumentos musicales, además creo que eres un excelente actor, te iría bien estudiar teatro o algo así— exclamó, Tweek sonrió, los padres del rubio se sorprendían de la increíble habilidad de calmar a su pequeño que tenía Tucker.

—quizás, pero igual me aterra presentarme en frente de la gente— añadió.

—se te da bien, no deberías temer a que la gente vea tú talento— insistió, aunque al señor Tweak no le parecía

—¿Teatro? Eso es una basura, mi hijo seguirá con la tradición de la familia Tweak, nuestra cafetería algún día será tuya hijo y trabajarás en ella— insistió Richard, Craig notó como la idea de él colocaba inseguro al pequeño,moría de ganas de enseñarle el dedo del medio a su suegro, pero se controló, como ya habían terminado, finalmente se fueron.

(...)

Estaban ambos sentados en la cama mientras miraban la televisión pero el rubio ya estaba distraído

—cariño ¿ ocurre algo?— pregunta Craig

—es que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijo mi padre, quizás no quiera seguir ligado al café toda mi vida— exclamó

—eso es netamente decisión tuya cariño— dice tomando la mano del rubio

—pero... Realmente creo que es lo único que me queda—

—yo creo que puedes ser lo que quieras—

—¡para ti es simple, tú sabes bien que quieres hacer!—

—amor, eres genial en muchas cosas—

—se que tu dices cosas buenas sobre mi porque eres mi novio, no creo que tenga talento en el teatro, además ellos viven con demasiada presión, en realidad cualquier trabajo es mucha presión, ser adulto es demasiado para lidiar ¡agggg no creo poder soportar esto!— gritó, el de cabello negro soltó un suspiro ya sabía lo que venía cuando empezaba así

—no pienses en eso ahora, somos muy jóvenes—

—no lo sé Craig, a veces el tiempo pasa tan rápido, no me daré ni cuenta cuando ya tenga que decidir que hacer...¡agggg no puedo!—

— cálmate —

—¡No puedo calmarmeeeee!—

—Cariño... Si puedes—

—¿Y si realmente no sirvo para nada?— Craig se bajó de la cama buscó en su mochila un libro y unos lapices de colores

—si puedes— dice mientras le pasó el libro

—¿que mierda es esto?— preguntó

—son mándalas, colorea y concentra tu mente en eso y no pienses en otras cosas exclamó ¿Ok?—

—esto es marica—bufó, Craig sonrió

—pues... Lo somos— dice, aquello le causó gracia al rubio, así que ambos ríen, finalmente Tweek aceptó y comenzó a colorear mándalas, por parte de Craig se acostó a dormir.

Tweek a pesar de no querer al principio colorear, ahora parecía bastante concentrado en el libro, no lo dejó hasta terminar la que había comenzado, efectivamente logró en él, lo que Tucker esperaba, mantenerse concentrado y con la mente ocupada en otra cosa, una vez que termina miró que su novio se había quedado dormido, así que cuidadosamente se acostó al lado tratando de no despertarlo, pero fracasó en el intento este abrió los ojos y volteó quedando frente a frente

—¿Te sientes mejor?— cuestionó

—supongo— responde, a lo que Craig besó a Tweek, en la frente

—buenas noches amor— dice y vuelve a cerrar los ojos

—buenas noches querido— dijo, pero entonces no podía dormir, nuevamente muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, se acomodó quedando mirando el techo, no pasó mucho y Craig quien ya se había despertado, abrió los ojos, para verificar que su novio se hubiera dormido notando que no, así que encendió la lámpara que había al lado llamando su atención

—duerme— exclamó

—no puedo—

—se que aterra pensar en el futuro, es más debo confesar que ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de que quiera hacer eso, tal vez termine siendo el vendedor de café en una cafetería en south park junto a la persona que amo y eso me haría feliz... o quizás sea un astronauta y podré llevarte a la luna, pero lo único que tengo claro es que no quiero el futuro si no es contigo —

—¿ha...hablas en serio?— cuestionó incrédulo el pequeño

—Si Tweek, te amo— dice Craig, el rubio sonrió y lo abrazó

—yo a ti— dijo cerrando los ojos, finalmente logrando dormir abrazado a él, después de todo al igual que el chico de la gorra azúl, lo único que quería para el futuro era estar con él aún, algo que claramente era difícil, un inocente romance de niños ¿Podría ser capaz de durar hasta el futuro?


	4. Lugar Favorito

Durante el día, los Tweak salieron junto a los niños, almorzaron en un restaurante, luego pasaron a la playa, los chicos se divirtieron mucho jugando en el mar, para después finalmente volver a casa luego de un gran día, aún no oscurecía

—Saldré con Craig— avisó el pequeño rubio mientras se ponía una mochila cual terminaba de llenar con lo necesario.

—con cuidado niños— exclamó la señora Tweak, los dos chicos simplemente asintieron, saliendo de la casa tomados de las manos, caminaron juntos, más bien el pequeño adicto al café era el guía de su novio, luego de varios minutos llegaron hasta el bosque, se internaron en él, yendo en subida hasta la colina, en ese momento ambos iban callados simplemente caminando

—espero que no estés cansado amor, ya queda poco— dice Tweek viendo que habían caminando por mucho rato y aún faltaba

—no cariño, de hecho me gusta mucho caminar—

—¿No crees que es aburrido?—

—yo soy un aburrido— respondió el pelinegro mientras se encogía de hombros y simplemente sonrió, es entonces que el rubio se paró en frente de su pareja

—yo creo que eres el niño más genial de todos— dijo, Craig le tomó las manos, los dos se miran sonriendo entonces se dieron un beso, en cuanto se sueltan Tweek le toma la mano y empieza a correr —apurate bebe— dice mientras siguen corriendo, llegando al punto alto de la colina, había una gran vista y lo mejor justo comenzaba a oscurecer, el rubio estando un poco preparado saco de su mochila una manta cual tiro al pasto y se sentaron ahí, seguido sacó, su termo y dos vasos, no podía faltar el café para ese lindo momento, y tampoco las galletas

—woo, me sorprendes cada día Tweek— dice Craig mientras aceptaba el café que le entregaba su novio, el rubio solo sonrió y miró al cielo, la noche comenzaba a caer, poco a poco se hacían ver las estrellas, claramente Tweek no se equivocó cuando eligió llevar ahí a Craig —este lugar es perfecto— exclamó, mientras da un sorbo al café

—sabía que te gustaría— dice Tweek, y de momento se quedaron los dos en silencio mirando el cielo, ya estaba completamente de noche, y se veían todas las estrellas realmente iluminadas, era demasiado perfecto.

—salud— dice Craig chocando sus vasitos de café, ambos bebieron, para que luego el del gorro azúl comenzara a hablar de constelaciones, el rubio solamente lo miraba atento y encantado ante la gran sabiduría de este, una vez que terminaron su café se besaron nuevamente, y se quedaron tendidos en la manta abrazados disfrutando de la vista

—¿Como llegaste a este lugar cariño?— pregunta Tucker

—tenia 5 años, salía con mi papá a caminar y llegamos acá, con el tiempo en las otras veces que veníamos a vacacionar acá, venía solo cuando me sentía muy estresado, por alguna razón los lugares ligados a la naturaleza me causan paz — confieza, el pelinegro sonrió

—entonces viviremos alejados de todo, del pueblo, de la ciudad en un lugar dónde nos podamos conectar fácil con la naturaleza— exclama, Tweek sonrió

—pensar que estaremos juntos es lo que más felicidad me da, pero a su vez tiene una contra parte ¿ sabes, lo que más me aterra del futuro?— cuestionó, el del gorro azul mueve su cabeza en forma de negación

—No— pronunció mirando a los azules ojos de su pareja

— es imaginar cómo sería sin ti... es decir que sentido tendría...—

—no digas eso, estaremos juntos por siempre— dice Craig

—¿Estás seguro que no te vas a enamorar de otro? Quizás alguien normal, quien si pueda controlar sus emociones, y no esté nervioso ni panaronoico todo el tiempo...—

—no quiero a otro, eres todo lo que necesito, todo lo que me gusta, te gusta acompañarme y jugar videojuegos conmigo, ver Terrance & Phillips, escuchar la misma música, y físicamente eres el más bonito, me gusta mucho tu cabello rubio despeinado, tus ojos, tú... — dice y le sonrió

—una vez en el colegio fuimos a un paseo y nos dijeron que estuviéramos de la mano de un compañero, yo quería estar contigo pero pensé de seguro ibas a elegir a Clyde o Tokken porque son tus mejores amigos, pero elegiste a Kenny... él es rubio ¿Alguna vez sentiste atracción por él?— Craig soltó un suspiro, A veces Tweek hacia muchas preguntas, a decir verdad siempre lo encontró guapo, el más guapo de la clase, pero nunca sintió algo más fuerte...

—ya te dije, me gustas tu solamente— dice después de haber tomado su tiempo en responder, como la estabilidad de Tweek era frágil rápidamente sintió inseguridad

—y si él te dice que eres guapo, genial y quiere estar contigo—

—No empieces, estamos lejos de todos, bien quizás Kenny es guapo, pero es jodidamente heterosexual y adicto al sexo, se junta con los más idiotas del curso, se pasa metiendo en problemas, y como diría el gordo es pobre,que de seguro ni siquiera tiene futuro, Tweek, si me tendría que fijar en alguien que no seas tú, créeme que no sería nadie de ese grupo... Es más del curso nadie, a mi solo me gustas tú... No deberías tener inseguridades así cariño, créeme que no soy el tipo de persona que juega con los sentimientos de otro... —

—a mi también me gustas solo tú— dice y le sonrió

—¿Sabes algo cariño? estando aquí me siento como en el espacio, porque estamos rodeados de estrellas, además estoy con la estrella más brillante de todas, Tú—

—por años este fue mi lugar favorito, pero hace un tiempo me di cuenta que mi lugar favorito es a tu lado Craig— dice Tweek

—Cariño, pienso lo mismo realmente todo el universo conspiró para que tú y yo estemos juntos— insistió Craig, los dos se besaron una vez más, fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono de Tweek eran sus padres para decir que ya era demasiado tarde, que volviera a casa

—mis padres dicen que volvamos— exclamó, sacó la linterna se la pasa a su novio mientras guarda todo lo demás en la mochila, en eso el del gorro azul miraba el cielo

—¿podemos volver acá más veces?— dice Craig

—claro— exclamó —este será nuestro lugar— añadió Tweak, alumbró con la linterna, tomó la mano de Tucker y se fueron caminando juntos de vuelta a casa.

Aún quedaban más días, más aventuras para vivir juntos...


	5. Castillo de Arena

Era otro día en la playa, Tweek y Craig jugaban con una pelota que le habían comprado los Tweak, a orillas del mar, los chicos se divertían bastante, fue entonces cuando Craig le lanza la pelota con fuerza a Tweek, quien nos atrapó

—¡Agggg no pudeee atraparla!— gritó Tweek

—ups se fue lejos—dice Craig, Tweek salió corriendo metiéndose entre la gente para buscar su pelota cuando ve a un par de niños triste por qué la pelota de ellos arruinó el castillo de arena de ellos

—¡Mierda!—gritaba uno de ellos —¡Que basura de mierda!— gritaba, Tweek pensó que le decía a él

—es mi- mi pelota, lo siento—

—¡Mierda Chupa bolas!— gritó el otro rubio, Tweek se sintió más culpable tomó la pelota y salió corriendo asustado

—¡waaaaaaaaaaah!—

—ohh lo siento— concluyó el chico llevándose las manos a la boca por lo que dijo, ahora el se sentía mal por insultar a otro niño sin motivos.

Así era como Tweek llegaba alterado al lado de su novio

—¿Cariño que pasó?— pregunta mientras toma la pelota

—agggg la pelotaaa destruyó el castillo de arena de un niño y me gritó mierda chupa bolas... de seguro estaba muy enojado, ahora querrá venir y golpearme, ahhhhh Craig ayudaaaaaaa— decía

—amor tranquilo, mira ¿Que te parece si vamos y lo golpeo yo por llamarte así?—preguntó

—No... porque fue mi culpa, destruí su castillo—

—entonces vamos le pedimos perdón y lo ayudamos con el castillo de arena— da como sugerencia el del gorro azul, ante las soluciones del pelinegro el rubio se sentía más seguro sonrió, Craig igual le sonrió, y caminaron juntos entre la gente hasta llegar al otro rubio que estaba otra vez haciendo el castillo de arena de espalda, ahora solo el otro niño parecía haberse ido

—Disculpa te queríamos pedir disculpas por destruir tu castillo—

—¡Mierda!—Gritó

—agggg otra vez nos insulta— se queja Tweek siendo exagerado, no obstante el niño al voltear ve a Craig ahí, se quedó en silencio ante lo sorprendido que estaba, por otra parte para él era extraño verle, el primer niño que alguna vez le gustó, con el cual perdió contacto, ahí estaba nuevamente frente a él

—Craig...—susurró

—Thomas...— responde sonriendo, Tweek quedó sacado de onda mirando serio a ambos chicos

—¿Se conocen?—

—¡Maldita perra! ¡Verga!— otra vez soltó, se llevó las manos a la boca ya que no quería decir eso

—agggg otra vez—

—lo-lo siento— dice

—Tweek, Thomas no puede controlar lo que dice tiene síndrome del Tourette—

—odio esto...en serio quisiera tener más control de lo que digo— dice entristecido, es entonces cuando llega su mamá

—Thomas deberíamos irnos—

—Mamá estoy con amigos—

—bien solo unos minutos más— dice

—¡Perra!—

—¿Acabas de llamar perra a tu madre?— preguntó Tweek

—si es tan genial— Craig

—¿Sigues pensando que es cool esto? Diablos, yo pensé que no querías ser más mi amigo porque cuando salimos fue aburrido soportar toda mis palabras feas— dice, al decir eso hacía que Tweek supiera exactamente de quién se trataba, efectivamente Tucker ya le había hablado de él, se cruzó de brazos.

—de hecho mi celular se rompió, perdí tu número por eso no pude seguir contactado contigo—dijo

—dame tu número, acompáñame a buscar mi celular lo tiene mi mamá— dice, Craig asiente y lo sigue al lado de él, Tweek también iba atrás de ambos aún con los brazos cruzados ya que los celos se lo comían por dentro, durante ese rato además de escuchar a Thomas decir palabras debido a su síndrome, le contaba que ya no estaba viviendo en South Park, pero vive en Denver que es cerca, le dijo que su mamá tenía casa por ahí,que habían llegado el día anterior, que venían por dos semanas solamente, de momento todo bien hasta que Craig dice

—deberiamos vernos otro día, acá en la playa—

—Claro— dice Thomas

—Craig... Creo que mis padres nos buscan— dice Tweek

—Thomas un gusto volver a verte, me escribes—dice le da un abrazo y de va con Tweek quien seguía de brazos cruzados, mientras que Craig tenía la pelota bajo un brazo una vez que iban más lejos, el rubio finalmente habló

—uy que gusto, escríbeme— dice en tono se burla, Craig se ríe al respecto

—cariño no me digas que estás enojado—

—Craig ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que es el niño que te gustaba?— bufó

—pero ahora me gustas tú—

—claro pero mientras hablaban se te olvidó decirle que somos novios—dice Tweek

—ohh cariño no empieces—

—no he empezado nada, tu fuiste quién se comenzó a comportarse como un idiota—bufó el rubio, por lo que el de gorra azul optó por quedarse en silencio, llegaron hasta la sombrilla que estaban los padres de Tweek

—¿Chicos ya quieren irse?— cuestionó la señora Tweak, los dos solo asintieron, los padres de los chicos solo se levantaron guardaron las cosas y fueron hasta la casa.

Una vez ahí, Tweak se puso a colorear las mándalas que le dio Craig, mientras que este estaba tendido en la cama jugando con su celular, cuando le llegan los mensajes de Thomas y se queda hablando con el, este le envío la dirección de dónde se estaba quedando, a lo que Craig revisó por Google maps, notando que estaban bastante cerca, sentía que tenía que hacer una forma de que Tweek lo aceptara después de todo a Thomas le costaba mucho hacer amigos.

—amor... — susurró Craig con un tono suave, cuando tuvo la atención de este, prosiguió —se que partimos mal con la forma en que conociste a Thomas en la playa, me gustaría que le dieras una oportunidad, él es un niño genial, pero en serio le cuesta mucho hacer amigos debido a su problema de Tourette—

—no me agrada— dice en seco, volteo y siguió pintando

—nos acaba de invitar a cenar con él, su casa está a 15 minutos caminando de acá— exclamó Craig

—No—

—amor...por favor—

—Craig no es simple ver a mi novio salir con un niño que le gustó antes ¿Y si te vuelve a gustar?— cuestionó

—amor estás con la paranoia otra vez—

—necesito café— dice Tweek y simplemente se levantó, saliendo de la habitación.

Craig le escribió a Thomas que no podía ir a cenar con él, pero esperaba que otro día sí, solo era cosa de tiempo de juntar a ambos y hacer que se lleven bien, ya que Tucker solo pretendía amistad con el niño con Tourette, ya que le parecía genia escucharlo decir esas palabras en cualquier lugar a cualquier momento, y a quien sea.  
Por otra parte su corazón estaba ocupado única y exclusivamente por Tweek, y eso no cambiaría.


	6. Castillo de Arena

Era otro día en la playa, Tweek y Craig jugaban con una pelota que le habían comprado los Tweak, a orillas del mar, los chicos se divertían bastante, fue entonces cuando Craig le lanza la pelota con fuerza a Tweek, quien nos atrapó

—¡Agggg no pudeee atraparla!— gritó Tweek

—ups se fue lejos—dice Craig, Tweek salió corriendo metiéndose entre la gente para buscar su pelota cuando ve a un par de niños triste por qué la pelota de ellos arruinó el castillo de arena de ellos

—¡Mierda!—gritaba uno de ellos —¡Que basura de mierda!— gritaba, Tweek pensó que le decía a él

—es mi- mi pelota, lo siento—

—¡Mierda Chupa bolas!— gritó el otro rubio, Tweek se sintió más culpable tomó la pelota y salió corriendo asustado

—¡waaaaaaaaaaah!—

—ohh lo siento— concluyó el chico llevándose las manos a la boca por lo que dijo, ahora el se sentía mal por insultar a otro niño sin motivos.

Así era como Tweek llegaba alterado al lado de su novio

—¿Cariño que pasó?— pregunta mientras toma la pelota

—agggg la pelotaaa destruyó el castillo de arena de un niño y me gritó mierda chupa bolas... de seguro estaba muy enojado, ahora querrá venir y golpearme, ahhhhh Craig ayudaaaaaaa— decía

—amor tranquilo, mira ¿Que te parece si vamos y lo golpeo yo por llamarte así?—preguntó

—No... porque fue mi culpa, destruí su castillo—

—entonces vamos le pedimos perdón y lo ayudamos con el castillo de arena— da como sugerencia el del gorro azul, ante las soluciones del pelinegro el rubio se sentía más seguro sonrió, Craig igual le sonrió, y caminaron juntos entre la gente hasta llegar al otro rubio que estaba otra vez haciendo el castillo de arena de espalda, ahora solo el otro niño parecía haberse ido

—Disculpa te queríamos pedir disculpas por destruir tu castillo—

—¡Mierda!—Gritó

—agggg otra vez nos insulta— se queja Tweek siendo exagerado, no obstante el niño al voltear ve a Craig ahí, se quedó en silencio ante lo sorprendido que estaba, por otra parte para él era extraño verle, el primer niño que alguna vez le gustó, con el cual perdió contacto, ahí estaba nuevamente frente a él

—Craig...—susurró

—Thomas...— responde sonriendo, Tweek quedó sacado de onda mirando serio a ambos chicos

—¿Se conocen?—

—¡Maldita perra! ¡Verga!— otra vez soltó, se llevó las manos a la boca ya que no quería decir eso

—agggg otra vez—

—lo-lo siento— dice

—Tweek, Thomas no puede controlar lo que dice tiene síndrome del Tourette—

—odio esto...en serio quisiera tener más control de lo que digo— dice entristecido, es entonces cuando llega su mamá

—Thomas deberíamos irnos—

—Mamá estoy con amigos—

—bien solo unos minutos más— dice

—¡Perra!—

—¿Acabas de llamar perra a tu madre?— preguntó Tweek

—si es tan genial— Craig

—¿Sigues pensando que es cool esto? Diablos, yo pensé que no querías ser más mi amigo porque cuando salimos fue aburrido soportar toda mis palabras feas— dice, al decir eso hacía que Tweek supiera exactamente de quién se trataba, efectivamente Tucker ya le había hablado de él, se cruzó de brazos.

—de hecho mi celular se rompió, perdí tu número por eso no pude seguir contactado contigo—dijo

—dame tu número, acompáñame a buscar mi celular lo tiene mi mamá— dice, Craig asiente y lo sigue al lado de él, Tweek también iba atrás de ambos aún con los brazos cruzados ya que los celos se lo comían por dentro, durante ese rato además de escuchar a Thomas decir palabras debido a su síndrome, le contaba que ya no estaba viviendo en South Park, pero vive en Denver que es cerca, le dijo que su mamá tenía casa por ahí,que habían llegado el día anterior, que venían por dos semanas solamente, de momento todo bien hasta que Craig dice

—deberiamos vernos otro día, acá en la playa—

—Claro— dice Thomas

—Craig... Creo que mis padres nos buscan— dice Tweek

—Thomas un gusto volver a verte, me escribes—dice le da un abrazo y de va con Tweek quien seguía de brazos cruzados, mientras que Craig tenía la pelota bajo un brazo una vez que iban más lejos, el rubio finalmente habló

—uy que gusto, escríbeme— dice en tono se burla, Craig se ríe al respecto

—cariño no me digas que estás enojado—

—Craig ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que es el niño que te gustaba?— bufó

—pero ahora me gustas tú—

—claro pero mientras hablaban se te olvidó decirle que somos novios—dice Tweek

—ohh cariño no empieces—

—no he empezado nada, tu fuiste quién se comenzó a comportarse como un idiota—bufó el rubio, por lo que el de gorra azul optó por quedarse en silencio, llegaron hasta la sombrilla que estaban los padres de Tweek

—¿Chicos ya quieren irse?— cuestionó la señora Tweak, los dos solo asintieron, los padres de los chicos solo se levantaron guardaron las cosas y fueron hasta la casa.

Una vez ahí, Tweak se puso a colorear las mándalas que le dio Craig, mientras que este estaba tendido en la cama jugando con su celular, cuando le llegan los mensajes de Thomas y se queda hablando con el, este le envío la dirección de dónde se estaba quedando, a lo que Craig revisó por Google maps, notando que estaban bastante cerca, sentía que tenía que hacer una forma de que Tweek lo aceptara después de todo a Thomas le costaba mucho hacer amigos.

—amor... — susurró Craig con un tono suave, cuando tuvo la atención de este, prosiguió —se que partimos mal con la forma en que conociste a Thomas en la playa, me gustaría que le dieras una oportunidad, él es un niño genial, pero en serio le cuesta mucho hacer amigos debido a su problema de Tourette—

—no me agrada— dice en seco, volteo y siguió pintando

—nos acaba de invitar a cenar con él, su casa está a 15 minutos caminando de acá— exclamó Craig

—No—

—amor...por favor—

—Craig no es simple ver a mi novio salir con un niño que le gustó antes ¿Y si te vuelve a gustar?— cuestionó

—amor estás con la paranoia otra vez—

—necesito café— dice Tweek y simplemente se levantó, saliendo de la habitación.

Craig le escribió a Thomas que no podía ir a cenar con él, pero esperaba que otro día sí, solo era cosa de tiempo de juntar a ambos y hacer que se lleven bien, ya que Tucker solo pretendía amistad con el niño con Tourette, ya que le parecía genia escucharlo decir esas palabras en cualquier lugar a cualquier momento, y a quien sea.  
Por otra parte su corazón estaba ocupado única y exclusivamente por Tweek, y eso no cambiaría.


End file.
